Escala de Grises
by Cassandra Riley
Summary: Si hay una cosa que Severus Snape ha aprendido, es que no todo está en blanco y negro.


_Escala de Grises_

-

Si hay una cosa que Severus Snape ha aprendido, es que no todo está en blanco y negro. Blanco y negro significa perfección. Si todas las cosas fueran blancas y negras, significaría que la vida es perfecta. Severus sabe que no es cierto.

Lily Evans no es perfecta. Su pelo es una masa salvaje de – cualquier colore que quien sea diga – jengibre y rizado. Su nariz es un poco demasiado pequeña para su cara. Sus pecas son claramente visibles contra su piel demasiado-blanca y ella es la persona más torpe conocida por el mundo de los hechiceros.

¿A Severus le importa? No.

Verdaderamente, no. Nunca nada le preocupó menos. Desde el momento que la vio, ella lo asombró. Incluso sentándose juntos en el patio, una pareja de chicos demasiado flacos y de casi once años, él quería su respecto, y su amistad. Mientras crecían, todos en lo que el podía pensar era cuan diferente ella era de las fáciles, resbalosas de Slytherin cuya compañía se veía forzado a soportar a diario. Ella era única – imperfectamente única.

Las consecuencias imperfectas solamente pueden venir desde las cosas imperfectas.

Ella le rompió el corazón.

Es cierto, fue su culpa. Él sabe esto. Cuando todas las cosas van bien, Severus sabe que de una manera u otras, él lo arruinará. La única cosa de valor en su vida, y él lo arruinó. Y el mundo cayó en tonos del gris otra vez.

_"Lo siento."_

_"No __me interesa."_

_"¡Lo siento!"_

_"__Ahórrate tu aliento."_

Al final del día, el Slytherin en él no pudo ser controlado. Y Severus desea, más que cualquier cosa, no ser la persona que es. Porque es esta persona quien alejó a Lily, quien forzó a las palabras a salir de su boca incluso si no las decía en serio.

_"No puedo fingir más. Elegiste tu camino. Yo elegí el mío."_

Su camino. En la mente de Severus, la única diferencia entre su camino y el de Lily es que el camino de Lily no lo incluye a él. Ahora cae en la cuenta de que su camino nunca pudo haberlo incluido a él.

_"No – escucha – no quise –"_

_"¿– llamarme Sangre Sucia? Pero llamas a todos los de mi nacimiento Sangre Sucia, Severus. ¿Por qué soy diferente?_

Pero ella _era_ diferente. No porque fuera más bonita, o más simpática, o más lista que cualquier persona, aunque en la opinión de Severus ella _lo era_, desde luego que lo fue. Ella fue diferente porque ella fue la única persona que le dio una oportunidad. Hasta que la conoció, Severus nunca había tenido una oportunidad. E, inevitablemente, tomó la oportunidad y la hizo pedazos.

Cuando conoció a Lily, todas las cosas cambiaron. Pero no de buena manera, en una manera _maravillosa_. De una manera que hizo que su vida mejorara de una forma que nunca imaginó. Porque cuando él estaba con ella, todas las otras cosas que hacían de su vida una mierda se volvían insignificantes. Él abandonó su familia cortante y argumentativa para ir a Hogwarts y nunca miraba atrás. Porque fue con ella.

Él ha pensado a menudo, desde entonces, que es posible depender demasiado en una persona.

Él se rompió su propio corazón, realmente. En el momento que se permitió enamorarse de ella.

Mereció la pena.

Francamente, Severus se da cuenta de que el debió haber sabido que ella no podría amar a una flaco, cetrino Slytherin como él. Pero, por un rato, se permitió creer que, porque ella fue más cercana a él que cualquier persona, quizás sus sentamientos eran recíprocos. El amor es un juego de tontos, y se permitió el mismo una esperanza de tontos. Fue un tonto.

Severus reconoció que la perdió el momento que James Potter apareció. Entró en sus vidas y en ese momento, todos cambió. A pesar de lo que todo el mundo pensaba, Lily le enseñó a controlar el Slytherin en él. Cuando Potter apareció, todo su rencor vertido fuera de él en una ola incontrolable.

Incluso Lily notó que esta fue el momento en que Severus cambió.

Severus podía ver que ella no entendía que le sucedió a él. Le rompió el corazón que ella pensara que él fue siempre horrible; que su amigo fue solamente malévolo y cruel. En una manera, ella estaba en lo correcto. Solo era irónico que, al comportarse así debido a Potter, él la empujó más lejos. Hacia _él_.

Pero Potter nunca la merecería. Él no sabe que ella amaría que alguien le citara un soneto de Shakespeare, saber prosa anticuada como ella. Él no sabe que ella está avergonzada de que no recibió su primer beso hasta los dieciséis años. Él no sabe que cuando era joven ella fingía que vivía en un cuento de hadas, porque la vida ordinaria no era romántica. Potter nunca sabrá estas cosas. Porque para saber estas, él tendría que amarla tanto como Severus. Y Potter nunca podrá amarla tanto. Severus está más seguro de esto que de cualquier otra cosa.

Severus sabe que si Lily Evans se lo pidiera, él caminaría hasta el fin del mundo. Él sabe también que esto es completamente patético. Y esta seguro que nada duele tanto como el amor, porque si lo hubiera, el amor estaría sobrestimado.

Severus pensaba que así era. Entonces, él encontró a Lily.

El amor no puede ser juzgado, se ha percatado, hasta que lo experimentas por ti mismo. Hasta que lo experimentas, es demasiado enorme como para absorberlo. E incluso así nunca llegas a entenderlo. Nunca.

Severus duda que James Potter siente por Lily Evans lo que el siento por ella. Y de todas formas, Potter no puede comprenderla de la misma manera. Porque Severus está un apegado a ella en una manera que Potter no conoce. Severus nunca amó a otra persona. Él no va dejar ir a Lily. No por nada.

James Potter nunca moriría para protegerla.

--

Él murió para protegerla.

Ella le dijo que ella vivía en un cuento de hadas, y que ella no recibió su primer beso hasta los dieciséis años, y él se arrodilló en la lluvia y le recitó a Shakespeare sin que ella lo hubiera mencionando. De alguna manera, él solo supo. Severus prefiere creer en la suerte.

Pero su vida nunca tiene suerte.

Al final, ninguno de ellos pudo protegerla.

Severus sabe que la perdió el momento que James Potter apareció. No se dio cuento de que la había perdido para siempre.

_R.I.P._

_- Muchas gracias a __**Taryn**__ para ayudarme con la traducción. _


End file.
